1. Fields of the invention
The present invention relates to a hand tool part holding device, and more particularly, to a hand tool part holding device which holds the hand tool part in two different ways.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional socket holding device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,181,780 which is designed for holding sockets, extension rods, connectors or universal connectors. The holding device has a post and the socket has a rectangular recess with which the post is engaged. The post is a plastic made, cylindrical member and has an annular protrusion on the outside thereof. The sockets, extension rods, connectors or universal connectors each has a rectangular recess and a notch is defined in the inside of the rectangular recess so that the annular protrusion is engaged with the notch. The socket is mounted to the post and is convenient for storage. The conventional storage device is a frame with multiple posts, the sockets are mounted to the posts by engaging the notch with the annular protrusion so that the sockets are well secured on the posts and do not detach from the posts. The conventional post 3 is shown in FIG. 12. However, there is only one way to connect the socket with the post 3, in order to securely position the socket, the rectangular recess of the socket and the post 3 are snugly connected to each other. Therefore, when the user wants to take the socket out from the post, he or she has to pull the socket with significant force and this is not convenient for some of the users. When the post 3 is connected to a frame, the post 3 is easily removed from the molds which can be removed upward or downward to obtain the post 3. However, when the post 3 has a sliding groove which is designed to be slidably mounted to the rail on the frame, the post 3 is stripped from the molds from the direction shown by the arrowhead, there must have a slide in the sliding groove to form the sliding groove. This makes the structure of the molds to be complicated.
The present invention intends to provide a hand tool part holding device which improves the shortcomings mentioned above.